The Dark Cloaks in The Shadows
by olivia4eva
Summary: Lily's story is not at an end at least not if the Volturi have anything to say about it. As she strives to discover more about her family's dangerous history and tries to mend her own heart
1. The Good Days

**NA: Ok To all of those who have followed this story I love you and am so happy to have you, and for those who are just joining this little adventure remember that this is a sequal and if you get confused please refer to the story By the Light by the Lake .**

**Thank you for reading and don't be afraid to review!**

**The Good Days**

"I am no bird; and no net ensnares me; I am a free human being with an independent will." As Mrs. Glass read this quote from the brilliant novel Jane Eyre, I nestled into Luke's right arm; we sat in the back of the classroom both enjoying the reading. Junior year has finally arrived; Luke and I are in every single class… Including gym. Summer was amazing, Luke came every day. Carlisle and my father have grown to be really good friends, ever since the Cullen's brought me back from Ireland … Anyway back to the present, Luke and I both have Mrs. Glass again, the bumbling woman has remained my favorite teacher, and this year she is starting the semester with the novel Jane Eyre. As we read this novel I could just feel sad for poor Mr. Rochester, and how devastated he must have felt when Jane left him all alone with that insane wife, and huge manor.

When we started reading this chapter it reminded me of a conversation I had with Bella, it was in mid-July, I was at the Cullen house visiting with Esme and Alice when Bella took me aside on there porch, we talked of many things that day, even of the time when Edward had left her, "It was like a never ending spiral of despair, nothing I did helped get rid of the large hole in my chest." I remembered Bella say as she watched her family from the window on her porch. As I remembered Bella's words, "He did it because he wanted to protect me! He thought my life would be better without him." It frightened me; I never wanted to feel that kind of pain. Luke is such a gentlemen, he would do that if he thought it was for the best. Luke and I... I couldn't picture of a world where Luke and I aren't together. What am I thinking! That's never going to happen. That was Edward and Bella's sad chapter in their romance, it won't happen to us.

As the bell rang to end the class Luke walked me out to the parking lot, since Charlotte graduated last year along with Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. I now drive to school in the green Explorer. Charlotte was given a sleek black ford jeep, a graduation present from the Cullen's so she could travel to college easily. Luke sometimes lets me drive to school but when I do he usually grumbles, since he is so used to driving (Edward and I secretly believe that he has a phobia of having other people drive).Today Luke is staying over to help me study for a science exam, one that I really need to study for, and since Luke knows everything he can help me.

Every night Luke comes through my window, we talk, we sit , and we well I sleep, he's been staying with me, since I have been having nightmares about Shamus, most of them are like the one I had in the very first day of the hospital of him coming back and having no one there to save me and him winning. Over and over and over again, I wake up in a cold sweat completely freaked out and scared, then there Luke is, always there to hold me and to calm me down and tells me, "Everything is all right, no one is going to hurt you!" He would wrap his cool arms around me and rock me back and forth. Every night he would come and help me, even the nights that he went hunting, he would always be there when I woke up to comfort me. Every morning he would leave me a little post it note on the headboard of my bed telling me he loves me, no one will ever hurt me, he will always be with me, and that I will always be safe. All of these post it's accumulated over the summer so now I've made it routine to take the post it from my headboard, read it and then place the post it on the back of my bedroom door. This way I can see it every day without my parents seeing the massive pile of colorful post its

Tonight is Bella's birthday and I'm invited to the party! I was told not to bring any presents and just to enjoy myself, Bella had decided that she wanted to go out to dinner, and I don't mean vampire dinner I mean a real dinner party at a real restaurant! I know weird right! Jacob, Nessie, and I were all invited and we all eat people food so I guess Bella was planning for us instead of herself. She chose to go to this new restaurant called Forks Cottage, a lovely little country bistro on the edge of Port Angeles. Apparently it was built over a really large café that burnt to the ground a few years back.

As we reached the restaurant the whole group is so excited, Edward has this huge grin on his face as he watches Bella's awkward, almost embraced movements as everyone is congratulating her. But as the night flows on I realize that I "forgot" something in my car, (it was my present for Bella). After I unloaded Bella's amazing, handmade, present from my car I was stopped by some tall man, he was bleach almost translucent in the in the moon light he had very dark hair and his eyes were a strange shade of brown, the longer that I looked into them the redder they were. He smiled and said, "Hi, my name's Felix, I was wondering if you knew where the nearest gas station is? You see me and my friend Demetri were driving and we ran out." All of a sudden a slightly shorter man with short blonde hair and skin as white as Felix's came out from the shadows of the alley , he looked at me with a strange awed smile, he just kept staring at me and gave the same creepy feeling that Shamus used to give me.

"Uh… I think that the nearest gas station would be two blocks down shay street to the right, then you would walk down one small hill and your there! Do you want me to draw up a map for you?" I asked with a quiet polite smile, Felix nodded so I grabbed a piece of scratch paper I had in my purse and a blue pen. I drew up the directions and handed them to Felix who was now closer to my right side looking over my shoulder. Demetri was still staring at me through the whole time he just looked at me. When they finally left I tried to transport the gift back inside when I was stopped again, but this time it was by a tall grungy man with a scruffy beard and blood shot blue eyes his cracked lips smelled of beer. He grabbed my arm and said "Lisa I found you lets go!" He then grabbed my arm and tugged forcefully practically dragging me along. I told him that I wasn't Lisa and that he must be looking for someone else, I said this over and over and over again until he had gotten so frustrated with my defiance he slapped me across the face throwing me to the ground yelling, "Lisa shut up! Shut up! Shut up! We're going now!" I was in the middle of screaming that I wasn't Lisa when Luke showed up his eyes where wide and black with sudden fury he forced the drunken man off of me yelling, "How dare you touch her!" He then released a hard punch right in to the man's face making a snapping sound, Luke came at him again this time with a punch to the gut causing cracking from his ribs and chest. Luke came at him again and again and again, blow after blow and all I could do was stare as Luke turned that drunken man into a bloody pulp. I could feel my face go white as I watched the scene of absolute monstrosity set before me, it was then that I finally found my voice, "Luke Stop! Stop! He's just drunk! Stop you're going to kill him!" Luke still didn't quit I kept yelling when Emmett and Edward finally came out and grabbed him, but by that time it was too late. The drunken man was dead. His eyes were opened perpetually in a horrific stare his neck broken and his legs dangling in contorted ways that if alive would be impossible. This was the first time I have ever seen the monster in Luke, and this monster was horrifying. I was shaking so bad I couldn't even hold my own phone I couldn't even make a grip. All I could say was, "He's dead… He's dead." I couldn't believe it Luke had just killed someone, right in front of me. Jasper had to carry me to the car I was shaking so bad I felt like I was about to break into a thousand pieces, that I was fragile and porcelain, it was so strange and unnatural I couldn't stomach it. Jasper calmed me down to the point when I had fallen asleep. But by the time I woke up Luke wasn't there.


	2. The Great Divide

**NA: Hi! I am so sorry for the long wait, I just haven't found the time to write but finals will end on Wednesday and then school will be over and then I will be updating a whole bunch of times! Then you'll be happy I'll be happy and we'll all be happy together! YAY! Oh and please Review! It just makes my day whenever you guys do and I hope you like this chapter!**

**The Great Divide**

The next morning was cold and grim, I felt so alone as I left for school. I hadn't seen Luke since last night and it is just so strange he would at least come and make sure I was alright. It's not like him to just be so solemn. I feel awkward and disfigured as I walk into school without Luke attached to my hip. I could hear whispers from the girls behind me as I walked by them, alone. Without Luke and with no excuses for his absence I felt naked walking down the halls, Luke was my shield that protected me from all of the whispers and all of the obnoxious comments but now I hear them all!

When I first spotted Edward walking down the hall I quickly came up to him and asked, "Where's Luke? Is he alright? What happened?"

Edward's face was sullen and thoughtful as he replied, "I don't know…" I grabbed Edward's arm and looked into his sad golden eyes… He was telling the truth. Luke was gone and Edward the one person in his whole entire family that knows everything that goes through the minds of everyone, to not know anything is a big deal.

I was looking for Luke all day thinking that he'll magically show up and say , "Sorry I was mountain climbing last night and it took longer for me to get home." Then he would kiss my cheek smile sweetly and make it up to me with a trip to our place in the woods, but he never came, there was no mountain climbing trip, and I have no idea where he is.

When I got home I went straight to my room slammed the door making all of Luke's former post it notes flutter from the sudden rush of movement and went to bed. I couldn't deal with the day and since tomorrow is Friday I don't really care about my homework, just the fact that today sucked and that I wanted it to just be over. I wanted Luke to be back so I could punish him for leaving with no reason and without telling me about it.

Trying to sleep didn't really give me any relief because I dreamed! And this dream was worse than all of the rest. It was late at night and I was walking in the woods looking for Luke shouting his name when I hear a violin playing so I follow the sound, crushing leaves under my feet moving quickly past thick branches dark green and wet until I'm at our place, the place by the bubbling river and the large boulders were I saw Luke standing high and tall on the boulder playing his violin eyes closed and cold when I approach him yelling his name he just continued to play his sad cold song, when I finally reached the boulder that he is standing on, grasping at his feet for him to stop playing and to look at me but he just shakes me off and turns away wordlessly. As he continued to play I began to back away slowly with the rush of rejection filled me. I then felt a rush of quick cool arms tighten around me in a menacing grab and the deadly sound of Shamus in my ear say "Your Mine!"

I woke up screaming louder than ever before eyes wide with fear looking around the room for Luke to come and comfort me…But all that was there was a slip of paper taped to my headboard lurking quietly in the awful darkness waiting for its message to be read.


	3. Don't Shoot the Messanger

**NA: Ok Here we go, I hope you guys like this chapter it is short but I will be writing and posting the next one very soon ;) So enjoy this and review! Review, Review, Review! I love you all and anjoy!**

**Don't Shoot the Messenger**

Turning to go back to sleep I saw this simple slip of paper, it was pale white in the moon light like a haunting ghost, I quickly went and grabbed it thinking Luke came after all! He came just like always, I opened the folded slip and read the note with the moon light lighting the room in an eerie sad way as I began to read Luke's words,

"Dear Lily,

Goodbye. I just can't deal with all of your meltdowns, your boring and I'm done with you have a nice life and stay out of trouble.

Fair well, Luke"

Luke's words cut like a knife, I felt like I had been hit multiple times in the chest, I couldn't breathe; I began to wrap my arms around myself tightly trying to keep myself from falling apart and shattering on my bedroom floor being fragile and delicate for the first time in my life. After I the feeling of utter destruction had hushed within me I was enveloped with fury, true blinding anger, at least Edward had the balls to break up with Bella in person! Instead Luke decided to break up with me on well to be honest a freaking post it note with calligraphy. I then looked at the back of my door which was filled with similar post it notes all reading a message much more appealing than the one that I held in my hot and shaking hand. Luke my gentleman, my strength my knight in shining armor the one who saved me from the clutches of an insane vampire, who stood by me on those long nights when I needed him most and now because of those nights he's leaving me? And where is he going? Without…Me. I can't believe this, I can't comprehend it. Before I knew it I hand put shoes and a jacket on and I was out the door and in my car. I had to talk to him before he left and before my anger faltered I was going to get an explanation. I wasn't going to let Luke up and leave without dealing with me. Luke's over 300 years old and he probably has never experienced the amount of yelling that I am about to release upon his white vampire ass!


	4. Hell Hath No Fury like a Lily Scorned

**NA: Hey guys! Here's the longer update and the next chapter is right around the corner ! I know the last one was really short but I had to divide this in order to have the right effect I hope you like this chapter and review please it's awesome when you do and it makes me very happy! Enjoy!**

**Hell Fire Hath No Fury like a Lily** **Scorned **

Luke Cullen, the creature that broke my heart ripped it out of my chest and stomped on it is about answer for why and explains why with so little thought and so little care that he would do such a thing. I pulled up into the Cullen's drive way and I slammed the door to my car so hard I thought I heard it whimper in pain. I rain up the stairs where I met Esme, her face was drawn at the sight of my anger. I blew past her like a fiery whirl wind as I tore up the stairs and flung open Luke/ Edward's room to see that no one was there, I yelled because of his absence running down the hall looking into every room ignoring any Cullen that caught sight of my angry rampage.

After making my rounds on the third floor I quickly ran down to the main floor and I ran to Edward who was at the end of the steps. My mind was on fire. I could see him wince as he tried to read it (To many profanities were going on in my mind). He gave up trying and asked, "What's wrong?"

I glared at him thinking a lightening round of profanities in different languages and asked, "Where the hell is Luke!"

Edward looked confused and solemn as I stared him down, Edward then surprised me by saying, "I thought he was with you?"

"Oh he was with me alright ..." I said with poison leaking from my words, "He was with me long enough to leave me this!" I then shoved Luke's note in Edwards hand as I sank down on the steps my arms wrapping around my entire torso ensuring my stability as I began to feel like I was about to shatter, tears began to well in my eyes as I yelled, "Where is he! He needs to answer to that! He needs to talk to me face to face and say that it's over and why! Why…" I began to cry as I felt a cool arm wrap around my shoulder, it was Jasper, his eyes were concerned as he pulled me closer to him, soaking me with a calming feeling I buried my tear stained face within his grey satin buttoned up shirt clinging on as if he was the only thing keeping me from completely losing it because in reality he was. Edward took the note and left the room his body shaking a little bit as he called for Carlisle. Carlisle came in what seemed like a second his kind eyes widened when he saw my crumpled figure on the steps then his eyes glowered as he asked, "Who did this?" His voice hardening as he approached me, he was stopped by Edward's hand thrusting Luke's cold note into Carlisle's hand and said, "Read it!" Edward then turned to me walked over swiftly crouching down on his knee right in front of me he grasped my hand squeezing it and said, "I'm here for you, we'll find him but I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to be found, Lily… Don't cry!" Edward then swooped me up in a fast hug grasping me within an iron hold as he repeated, "Don't cry Lily, Don't cry." I few seconds went by until I heard a loud stomping coming from the rear of the house as I heard Emmett's loud booming voice ask, "Lily's crying?" About half a second I saw Emmett, Bella, Rosalie, and Alice all standing in the back hall viewing my tears. Edward released me as Emmett and Alice enveloped me in an even bigger hug as their cold stone bodies grasped mine it reminded me even more of Luke causing my tears to flow like a water fal.l Bella gently came to my right side and asked, "What happened?"

I sniffed whipped back tears and replied, "It happened, I knew it but I never thought it would actually happen but Luke… Left me… He was bored of me and decided to leave. I found this out through a note that Carlisle now has. I came here hoping to catch him before he left so that I would be able to give him a piece of my mind and to yell at him. But he's not here…" Then I started to cry…Again. In front of the family of the boy who had just broken up with me! Everyone was in the living room, somehow I was carried onto the large white sofa where Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Bella sat around me Jasper on my left, Emmett on my right Bella on the floor sitting next to my left foot and Alice sitting next to my right. I kept crying and crying until I had no more tears and even then I whimpered with the pain in my hollowed out heart. There for the second time that night I fell asleep but this time it was with the salty tears still in my mouth.

**NA: Hi again now that you just read this chapter I really want to hear your comments on the relationship between Lily and the Cullen's who's relationship do you like best and why? I know Lily is pretty chummy with all of them but pick your favorite and tell me and if you do I'll tell you my favorite in the next update ;) So review to let me know and the next update will be up soon!**


	5. Living

**NA: Hey guys! I want to give a shout out to****Ariella Jones****. ****I Love her for being the only one to** **tell me what her favorite Lily Cullen relationship! You rock Ariella Jones Keeping Reviewing! And now you get to hear mine. My favorite Lily Cullen relationship would be the one between Lily and Jasper because Lily is the first person other than Alice that he wants to protect. And she's the first human that he can really get close to while she's a human, his fatherly instincts come out and he sees Lily more than just a human but a friend. In general I love the relationship between Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Lily because they're the band of brothers that she never had and she's the spunky energetic, sarcastic sister that they never knew they wanted!  
**** Living **

The next morning I woke up on the pale white couch with a comforter and three blankets surrounding me, along with Emmett and Jaspers arms incasing me in the fluffy concoction (done by Alice no doubt). When they saw that I was awakened Emmett gave me an extra squeeze while Jasper began to pet my hair soothingly both were holding me like strong fathers comforting their teen daughter from the horrors of the world. But nothing they did comforted me Luke was gone and I was here, at least with Emmett and Jasper with me I didn't dream of Shamus or Luke. So I guess it was a success for the night, but I can't live life in a dream I have to live through this now and I will never forgive Luke for forcing me to do this. For making me live without him. Killing me would have been a kindness but instead Luke is making me LIVE through this. I had the feeling of utter solitude, like I was trapped within an invisible box I could hear, talk, and feel people but there was still a bearer Luke had placed there, it's like his absence pulled a plug within me and has now disconnected me from people. Emmett smiled weakly and said, "Carlisle excused you from school and called your parents telling them that you had a medical emergency and that you came over right away to get help. So you get to spend the whole school day with us!" Emmett said with a genuine smile I looked at both of them trying to feel happy or to enjoy their company but all I felt was the shell of their affection not the real thing that I knew it was. Jasper sensed my disconnection and asked, "Do you want to do something? Maybe, to keep your mind off of things?"

I nodded, the more I was left to myself the more that I would think about him. I then straightened up in my chair and said, "You guys can't leave me alone today ok! If I have nothing to do then my mind will wonder and… Let's just say it would be too painful to have my mind wander at this time, so keep me busy today, please."

Jasper smiled sadly and said with a solemn promise, "We will!" I smiled weakly happy that I will spend the day with my friends.

We spent the day with Jasper and Emmett trying to teach me baseball Emmett said, "If you still have any of the anger that I saw left in you last night then you'll like this sport a lot!" I smiled and I was ready. Jasper had me suit up in a baseball get up that Alice had bought for me (Since she was buying a whole wardrobe for me) handed me a light bat and we headed outside, Jasper was pitcher while Emmett was my "batting coach" standing on the sidelines telling me where to place my feet and where I should hold the bat! Even though I already knew everything, he insisted that I didn't and that everything that I was taught beforehand was wrong. Jasper pitched the ball in a way that would make a professional cry. Every pitch was perfect so I hit every pitch… Or at least I swung at every pitch sometimes they were too fast. After about an hour of vampire batting practice my arms felt like they were about to fall off but I welcomed this pain, knowing that the pain would keep me from shattering. After that…Wonderful (Dreadful) activity Emmett had me learning how to dance….Yay? Emmett taught me the Charleston while Jasper taught me how to Square Dance. Five hours later I ate my late lunch and then collapsed on the couch because of utter exhaustion. Man, when I give these guys a task they go all out! At least I won't be able to think for the rest of the day and just sleep. I barely survived one day, and now I need to figure out how I am going to get through the rest of this week let alone life.

**NA: Oh ! By the way please REVIEW it's really great when you do and If I really like what you say I will give you a shout out ;) I love you all and I look forward to more reviews and more chapters!**


	6. The Trip

**NA: I am so sorry for the long wait but you did say you wanted Longer chapters and I don't know why but I can't write more than 4 pages for a chapter because then the plot changes, and then I can update more. So sometimes there will be long chapters and sometimes there will be chapters half a page long. Sorry but that's it. I love you all for reading! Please understand my wacky ways of writing! **

**The Trip**

I woke up the next morning with half the Cullen family staring at me. Alice with her worried honey eyes which brightened when she saw my eyes flicker open. She quickly skipped over to me with her pixie grace and picked me up blanket and all and said, "We're going shopping!" I was extremely confused seeing that it was 5:30 Saturday morning. I slept through most of yesterday…And now I'm going shopping?

"What do you mean Alice?" I said in my groggy morning voice.

Alice squealed, "You, Bella, Rose and I are going to New York for the weekend for a shopping trip! I heard that you asked Jasper and Emmett to keep you busy so I'm going to keep you busy all weekend through shopping! I'm so excited!" Of course she was excited she's Alice, shopping is her reason for living. Alice then carried me into her bed room where she gently tossed me on the bed threw clothes on the bed and then dashed to the bathroom where she started the shower and said, "Get in, relax and when you get out put on these clothes and come down for breakfast. We leave for New York at about ten o'clock."

So that gives me 5 hours to relax before tornado Alice comes bustling through. When Alice quickly left the room I felt hollow, her spunky personality kept me distracted but her absence is allowing my mind to wander. So I quickly jumped into the off white porcelain shower with an elegant silver shower head with assorted shampoos and conditioners with French names and exotic scents that I have never heard of before let alone could pronounce! When I stepped in I could feel the lovely pulsating water as it gracefully hit against my back, neck, and, head like a smooth warm rain that felt so good! All I focused on was every droplet as it hit my body thinking about how it felt and the way it's warmth gave me delicious pleasure as soon as I entered the king size shower. When my skin was starting to get too pruned I decided my hour was up so I stepped out of the shower wrapped myself in a soft pink towel and dried off.

Coming back into Alice's room was like entering a new planet. The clothes that Alice had set on the bed for me had quadrupled in size in all extravagant colors and textures. As I was just starting to look at the mountain of overly priced clothes standing before me Alice rushed in with a bright smile plastered all over her face as she said, "You took long enough but oh well I pick out your outfits for this weekend!"

My mouth dropped wide open, "How many times are you going to have me change? Twelve times a day?"

Alice dismissed the questions as she threw a light green Casmir sweater, a pair of black pants, a black style belt, underwear, and bra, and said, "Get dressed breakfast is waiting in the dining room." Alice swiftly left me to my dressing and drying, once I was done I climbed down the stairs and was taken away by the sweetest aroma of eggs, sausage, banana nut muffins and freshly squeezed orange juice, my nose lead me to all of these items which were neatly kept before me. When I finally came to sit down Esme and Carlisle came to sit next to me. They were both smiling at me but the smile was cautious as if one slight movement would make me shatter into a million pieces that could never be put back together. Esme not liking the silence began our lovely conversation, "Lily dear, I know that everything is happening so rapidly now and that you are under what I would not wish upon anyone a broken heart and you may choose to deal with it however you like! We are only here to help you now and will see to your happiness. Whatever you choose we will respect! Even if you no longer wish to see us." Silence entered the room as I comprehended the new information that I had just received. I have a lot to think about. I smiled and said, "Thank you!" Esme smiled and understood that thank you was all that I could say. Esme and Carlisle shortly left me, so I started to stuff my face with the food set before me I was eating and yet I did not have the sense of the warm concoction running down my throat it was that great disconnect that no matter what I couldn't break. I hate it. This hollowed out feeling that's enveloping me the way that I can't feel or appreciate what is happening around me. Luke did this, his absence is an ever present barrier that I will never be able to get rid of… I guess I have to work on my acting.

It's been 3 hours on the plane and we still have 4 more hours to go. Riding on the Cullen's private plane was luxurious, fluffy, and comfortable. I was sitting in a plushy ivy chair talking to Alice. That kept my mind preoccupied! Rosalie and Bella decided to go the night before to set up our rooms but I think it was because they didn't want to deal with the spunky perky pixie that was bubbling off her seat.

"Lily you're going to love New York! There so many stores and clothes and Broadway shows! I'm so excited !"

"Yeah, I can tell! What are going to do when we land?"

"Well we have to watch the weather, if it's raining then we can start shopping right away, if it's sunny then we can go to a Broadway show until it gets dark out."

"But if it's sunny how will you get into the theater without getting noticed?"

Alice smiled and replied, "I have my ways."

We are finally here! Thank god because I really couldn't handle any more of Alice's none stop talking! I know that she meant well but giving me a second alone won't kill me… At least I think…

We all went straight to our hotel where I got to see Bella and Rosalie who were more than happy to see that we had arrived safely. I was later left alone to sleep while Alice planned.

**NA: Hi! It's me again! I just want to ask if you have any stores or ideas for Lily and Alice to go on their interesting shopping trip. I'm completely open to ideas! Oh and please review! REVIEW! Again thank you for reading and I love you all **

**( but not in a weird way).**


	7. Reality or Imagination

**NA: Here's a new chapter right away and I hope you like it!**

**Reality or Imagination**

As I slept I dreamed, I dreamed that I was back in my bedroom in Forks, the window was open and Luke was facing me. He was smiling sweetly towards me, his eyes brightened as I awoke, just like they used to… He came towards me almost gliding on my shaggy carpet. He came right onto the bed that I was laying in and he cupped his hands around my face his eyes scanning every inch off my face trying to memorize every lash and curl. His lips parted into a bright smile. I smiled back and began to scan his face searching for every detail that I loved. First I looked at his exquisite mouth, then his nose, and finally his eyes which were golden brown as I remembered. He even smelt of fall just like always. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pressed my forehead to his, he was cold and hard just like marble… In the way he always was. I held that position for a while breathing in his smell and letting his cool arms wrap around my torso. He brought my body back onto the bed with no objection from me, his eyes glistening as I stroked his hair. He them began to kiss me, it was soft at first, gentle and timid, but then it became urgent and passionate. I kissed him back with the same amount of urgency, and passion. I melted into Luke's lips as he welded our bodies closer. My hands in his hair, and his around my neck. There is no way to truly explain this joy I had, I was touching him, I was with him, and I never wanted him to go. We never talked, Luke just kissed me and held me making sure that I was close to him, like he didn't want me to go either. Once I looked up to him to see tears streaming down my face Luke's eyes melted into a liquid gold well in his eyes he pressed me closer to him and began to kiss me once more, but this kiss said, "I'm Sorry" his movements said it as well, he was careful now, but I still wanted him, so I kissed him back to say "It's ok that since he's here it's ok" and he read the message loud and clear his eyes softening in understanding. I knew that he hated it when I cried and that whenever I did cry he pummeled the guy that made me cry in the first place. He understood that here right now I was just happy that he was there with me. He held me tightly and safely to himself his fingers tracing my shoulders to my hips, the action made me shiver but it was a pleasant shiver. I then began to trace him myself, first I traced his jawline then his shoulders all the way down to his hips, Luke closed his eyes and smiled sending my touch to memory in his mind. He then stood up away from my grasp to stare at the window. The moon was bright as its presence lite the room. His skin was glowing and pale but it was the most beautiful I have ever seen him. I scrambled off of my bed and joined him wrapping my arms around him and tucking my head underneath his left shoulder curling into him. Luke didn't mind my action in fact her welcomed it bending his head down to kiss my hair and to linger there for a little while to take in the scent of my hair. I looked up to press my forehead to his cool stone lips, he smiled, and then his eyes widened in horror he wrapped his arms around me tightly defiantly sending the universal message that he won't let me go I then heard a voice booming from out of nowhere shouting, "Lily! Lily!" Luke snarled as he incased me in an embrace but the voice carried on, "Lily! Lily!" Luke was defiant and didn't want to let go, whoever was calling he didn't want to allow them to take me. But in a bright flash he was gone and in an even bigger flash of morning light I was awake in my hotel room in New York. No Luke to be found, and Alice there saying, "Lily! Lily! Oh thank goodness you're up we have so much to do today!" Alice sprang off the bed and then left the room because she could probably see that I was about to cry…. And I did. I cried so hard that I never thought I would ever stop. It was a dream, a lovely, cruel dream Luke was there and he loved me and he didn't want me to leave. But he did leave and now I'm here all alone to cry.

Bella came in 15 minutes later to console me she sat down on the bed and she asked, "Bad dream?"

"No!" I replied, "It was the best dream I ever had, it was so real! I dreamed about Luke and the way we used to be! It was like he was here and everything seemed so real! His touch his smell! Oh why couldn't it have been real?" I them began to weep as Bella wrapped her icy arms around me, saying nothing but still consoling. She understood the pain and the agony of having your heart torn out and taken away. She knew! She understood , and that makes it all the more sad, I thought I was stronger but now I know Luke was my strength and now it's gone carried away by a dream.

**NA: Ok I was going to save this for last because I just want to say that I kind of cried at the end of writing this chapter and I hope that this chapter got a reaction out of you as well.**

**I love you all for reading and please review! Give me your thoughts and Ideas cause I know that there is a lot of creative people out there, people more creative than me and I appreciate your comments! Until my next update take care!**


	8. Shopping

**NA: Hi sorry about the wait! I had lots to do and no time to write so here it is and I hope you like it!**

**Shopping**

After my little break down in the bedroom with Bella, Alice decided to come in, she hugged me and asked me, "Are you ok?"

"Nope, but I'm functional… What's for breakfast?" I replied whipping away a tear and cracking a fake but convincing smile.

Alice smiled back brighter and prouder; she then nodded and said, "We have muffins and blueberry pancakes." I nodded back and went straight for the living room was the plate of food was set. I ate a banana nut muffin and we were on our way out the door.

The first place we went to was Channel, wasn't that a surprise (Not)! Alice bought 20 dresses for herself, 16 outfits for me, Rosalie and Bella got purses satisfying Alice to a point but they couldn't get away with it at the next store… Prada! Alice ended up buying them so much stuff... Oh I'm sorry garments. I couldn't even count! We had lunch in some café called "Rathbones". Then I ran away from Calvin Cline long enough to get a breath away from Alice and her crazy shopping. I decided to check out a book store, it's the one thing that I could do to stay sane.

I was walking down an aisle full of classic historic novels when I saw him, it was Demetri, one of the guys that I gave directions to on Bella's birthday. He was wearing a pair of black sun glasses but took them off when he saw me. His eyes were dark… Almost black. He smiled at me his teeth bright as he sauntered towards me with a straight gentlemen walk. He was graceful, and he isolated every movement making them like another motion in a lovely dance.

"Why, isn't it my Angel from Port Angeles?" He said with a charming smile as he grabbed my hand leisurely. Causing me to shiver from his touch.

"Hi! Demetri, was it?" I asked with a small smile.

"Yes, and you are Lily… Right?" He nodded sarcastically.

"Yes."

"What brings you to New York?"

I giggle shyly and replied, "Shopping with my friend Alice, she's a bit of a hand full so I went to a more… Relaxing place." Looking around the lovely book store trying to make the conversation dissolve quicker.

"I see."

"What are you doing here Demetri? Are you here on business or pleasure?"

Demetri smirked, "I guess you could say a little bit of both." He then smiled at me giving me the same creepy feeling he gave me back in Port Angeles. I nodded in reply and continued looking through the books. I could feel his eyes upon me, scanning me and my every movement. It was then that I got a text from Alice telling me to come back and that they were going to a new store. I nodded and said my goodbyes to Demetri as I left the bookstore, but I was stopped by another acquaintance, guess who… Felix. He too was smiling at me genuinely but his eyes were almost an ember red he was wearing a dark suit with black Italian shoes. He asked me the same questions except he asked me what hotel I was staying in, which I found a little odd but he let me go quickly back to Alice were I finally got to relax back at the hotel room. Alice then ordered a movie from the hotel, ordered dinner and I got to sit down with Rosalie, and Bella while Alice had to take a phone call.

The next morning I found myself in a different room altogether and I was strapped into the bed like a seat belt I was crying from the dream I had awakened from so my vision was still quite blurry until I saw Bella sitting opposite me. Her eyes were determined and bright with information and secrets that I was yet to hear. I jerked in my belted state wondering out loud, "Where am I, and why am I belted in?" At that second Alice came bouncing in her smile chiseled into her face but her eyes were worried.

"Lily you're awake!"

"Where am I?" I asked in the same dumbfounded curious tone.

"You're on our jet. We're going back to Forks."

Now I was awake, "What do you mean? Did something happen, is everyone alright!"

"We are all fine… Now." Alice paused, " When you left us yesterday did you meet anyone strange…"

"No not really, just some acquaintances of mine."

"What were their names?"

"Felix and Demetri…"

Bella took in a sharp breath as Alice nodded solemnly, "Why, what's wrong with them?"

"Oh, nothing!" Alice budded in before Bella to respond, "I was just wondering what took you so long in getting back to us." Alice said with confidence and a smile.

"Then why are we going back?"

"I got a call from Edward, Jasper, and Emmett saying that they miss us too much and to come home today! I figured we finished shopping so I agreed."

Ok, this I didn't believe not for a second, Alice had been so excited about this trip and now she's cutting it short? No way! I could tell that she was lying but about what? What happened while I was asleep? But Alice had a reason for her lie so I let it go I'd wanted to come home ever since I had that dream about, him. So I can't say that I'm not glad to be coming back and Alice knows it. I have to figure some things out on my own so coming home early is really great!

Four hours later and we were back! Back in rainy cloud covered state. Back to the place where my world began, and where my heart was destroyed. I'm back, and now I have to think what am I going to do next?

**NA: What do you think the real reason is that Alice cut the trip short! What do you think Lily is going to do next? That is all going to be answered in the upcoming chapter!**

**Review if you want or feel like it… No pressure ;)**


	9. One Crazy Day

**NA: Hi! Sorry about the late update but please don't stop reading because you hate me I am so sorry but the story is still just beginning ;) It gets a whole lot of crazy you may not know now but after you read this you'll get it !**

**One Crazy Day**

It's Saturday the first day of my long Christmas break and my Parents decided to go visit Charlotte for a few weeks and I told them I would take care of the house by myself Dad had his reservations about me staying by myself but I told him I had to work anyway. I don't have to work today though, and I can't help but think **of** him, wondering what he's doing and where he is…Thinking about his smile and the fall smell he always brought with him. I couldn't stand It cutting myself off from thinking about him has been too hard and before I knew it I was running in the woods, racing to find our place, the trails had grown over and there harder to find but as I ran blindly in the wet leaf covered woods I could feel a surging force pushing me as if every fiber of my being wanted me to go there, to be where we stood, to see him through memory to have his image fresh in my mind. To feel the love that was taken from me so quickly again is something worth trying.

Once I reached the place it was wet and cold, the image of Luke in my dream not my Luke. I fell on the ground crying beating my fist into the ground trying to beat away the pain in my chest the hollow feeling just kept growing and growing in my heart as the rain started to pour I kept my crumpled hunched position on the cold muddy ground feeling every shot of pain as I hit my arm against the earth crying and wailing with the pain in my chest, I didn't feel the warmth of his memory but the cool despair of his absence. I stayed there for an hour until I heard a small snarl it was subtle but it grew louder and louder until the snarl turned into a lite crunching and then a boy appeared his shirt was off and he was dripping from rain his skin was like copper and his eyes were as black as hot coals, he was smiling.. He look done at me his child like smile becoming a straight line his eyes were burning with compassion and before I knew it he was by my side, "Are you alright?" He wrapped his hands around me lifting me off the ground completely pressing me against his skin which felt like an instant heating pad! It was a shock, this boy was shirtless and yet he was toasty warm. "What hurts? How can I help? I'll go get some help…No I'll bring you to the help! Oh…" He was so strong but so frazzled, I only saw his confused face for only a few seconds after that I blacked out.

When I woke up I was dry. My button up blouse was replaced with a dry flannel shirt (That wasn't mine) and I was wearing some black oversized sweat pants, I was lying on a worn couch with my hand taped up and my arm in a sling and securely elevated on three fluffy pillows. I was so confused, whose clothes were these? Whose couch am I sitting on? I was just about to shout when the boy came into the room… The same boy that picked me up in the woods. He was hiding shyly peering at the side of the door frame. When he saw that I was up he rushed over to me, "I'm sorry! I am so sorry I didn't know what to do so I brought you to the safest place I know… Sam!" Before I could even respond to what this boy said another man came into the room he didn't have a shirt on either he was just more muscular than the boy that was kneeling next to the couch and his eyes were a darker wiser shade. He came towards me in a rather fast manner I shifted away from him I didn't know what they were going to do. He put his hands up in the air, "Miss I won't hurt you I promise! My name is Sam the boy kneeling down there is Seth, he's the one that brought you to my house. You're safe here."

"How did you change…" I eyed the new clothes with a fearful eye

Sam put his hands up in the air again, "We didn't change your clothes my wife Emily did that you were freezing cold."

I sighed; it's awkward but better than having one of these guys do it, "Well thank you Sam, Seth for everything my name is..."

"Lily" Seth interrupted, "We know who you are."

Now I was scared, "How do you know me?" I am now freaking out how do these people know who I am?

"Seth! Maybe you should go call your brothers while I'll explain things to Lily." Seth nodded and left a second later leaving me alone with Sam. I have to admit I felt safer with Seth in the room after all he seemed to be really concerned and innocent while Sam just looked like a buffer wiser scarier version of Seth. Sam came towards me again with his hands in the air and began to kneel by my side, "Lily, I am so sorry that we had to meet this way! I'm a friend of Jacob Black I heard that you met him and sometime last year."

I nodded , "Yeah he's a friend of the Cullen's… Are you?"

Sam stiffened in instant anger so I put up my own good hand, "Sorry I mean no disrespect, I'm just trying to figure things out!"

Sam nodded and became normal again, "I'm sorry but what you must understand is that we are very different to one another and we take it very hard when anyone associates us with them." I nodded I didn't for sure get it but I respected it. "Seth brought you to my house which is in La Push on the Indian reservation, Seth found you in the woods and panicked but he brought you to a very safe place nothing and no one will find you here."

"What do you mean… Did Jacob tell you…"

"About Shamus… Yes. I also understand from Alice that you've come across some other creatures like that. I was asked to protect you and I am very willing to do that not because they asked me to but because you really do need help, there are more monsters out there just like Shamus maybe even worse! I don't want to say this to scare you but the Cullen's have made you ignorant that these monsters will come after you and possibly your sister. Since your parents are gone visiting your sister at college you're assigned to stay with us not only for your protection but also for your arm to heal, you broke it in three places it's going to take at least a few weeks and then we will bring you to the Cullen's house were you'll stay there for a few days and when your parents come home you'll be back there safe and sound."

"So you're keeping me here for two weeks?"

"Yes for your safety think of us only as your protectors, we'll protect you Lily, you don't need to worry."

What do I need to worry about? As far as I know Shamus is dead and the only monsters I've met were in my dreams. Why would Charlotte be in danger? Sam came in here to give me answers but he's just giving me more questions.

**NA: Ok so now that you read this chapter, tell me what you think about bringing the werewolves into the Lily mix What other monsters do you think Sam is talking about? Review and tell me all of your thoughts !**


	10. Learning

**NA: I am so sorry for not updating! A lot of stuff is happening right now I hurt my knee really bad at a party, I broke my flute, and I got into a car accident so you can say I haven't been having the best month; and my birthday is on Monday! I am sorry but you just can't plan life, and apparently life has been crazy insane for me. I love all of you guys for still liking and following this story and if life gets less hectic updates will be more frequent Learning**

After my first talk with Sam and Seth I was a little paranoid, Sam said "things" were out to get me. How could I not get a little freaked out about that? I just wanted to see a familiar face. Lying on the couch starring at the ceiling was not my definition of a good time so; I got up from my cocoon and ventured around the house.

After leaving the tan living room all I saw were brown rooms two brown bathrooms, and two light brown bedrooms, and then there was a wooden door with an unusual silver doorknob, it opened to reveal a bright red room with pictures of Sam and Emily. There were also pictures of Jacob Black and The Cullen's. There was even a picture of Luke… I quickly turned the picture frame face down not wanting to remember. As I moved within this scarlet red room I also saw a few pictures of my father and my grandfather; both were young and smiling with their arms around Sam. This was very weird but it solidified trust. Sam knew my father; he obviously cares about my well-being but his mysterious behavior is confusing. I ran out of the red room cradling my arm in my other hand and ran into the kitchen.

"Emily!" I yelled holding my arm bad arm out to her as if to point.

Emily was shocked jumping as she stirred a bowl of batter, "What! What's wrong?"

"Tell me." I whispered, "Tell me everything, tell me why I'm here, tell me how Sam knows my family, and tell me why I can't go home?"

Emily sighed as she shook her head, "I knew he wasn't going to tell you anything… Sit down Lily after I set this in the oven we'll talk." I nodded quietly as I took a seat on the soft wooden chair.

Emily smiled as she handed me a hot cup of hot chocolate she began to sit down, she grabbed the back of the wooden chair for stability and smiled touching her round belly gently caressing it as she sat down. She sighed and began, "I know Sam isn't telling you a lot. It's because your human, you've had a paranormal free life and he doesn't want to ruin that by telling you all the things that go bump in the night."

"But I know about vampires isn't that enough?"

"No not exactly, well Sam met your grandfather way back when your dad was 10. Your grandfather helped Sam take care of some rogue vampires in the area and they became friends."

"What? My grandfather fought vampires?" All I could picture was my small green eyed sweet grandfather who never hurt a fly and he was killing vampires? That didn't mix well in my mind.

"Yes, Lily your great, great, great, great, great grandfather was the first Human to ever kill a Vampire and a Werewolf. You may not know this but that's a pretty big deal! You come from a long line of monster hunters. Your grandfather saved countless humans and vampires… Including Aro!"

"Aro…" I put my fingers to my mouth and thought out loud, "I've heard that name before… In a dream my grandfather was there and so was a guy named Aro…"

"Have you met him before?" Asked Emily with a calm motherly voice.

"No, at least I don't think so?"

"Maybe he was mentioned in a story, but the reason why you're here is because Alice found out that two members of the Volturi were looking for you, apparently they had orders to take you away…"

Away! My hands began to shake, as it became harder for me to breath, "I've been taken before…" I tried to suppress that utter terror that I felt, "Luke's not here, he can't protect me…" Emily quickly took my hand calmly stroking it.

"Lily it's alright there not going to get to you! We will protect you!"

I turned to her tears beginning to form in my eyes, "Why? Why would you protect me when we hardly know each other?"

"Lily, you are an innocent person who has been thrown into this mixed up world full of unfortunate circumstances. I can tell that you are a lovely person that doesn't deserve to be frightened this way. My husband has taken it upon himself to protect you and I agree with him one hundred percent. We will protect you Lily because we love you."

I smiled a single tear running down my left cheek as I wrapped my one arm around Emily saying, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Emily smiled as she kissed my forehead, knowing the cruel truth hurt but it was so much better than being in complete darkness like I was before, with Sam saying mysterious things and talking in riddles. Emily held me in that embrace for a good 15 minutes stroking my hair like a loving mother we were only disturbed by the sound of the oven going off reminding Emily that her muffins were ready. I helped her the rest of the day baking so much food that it felt like we were feeding an army. Later that day I went back to the red room and flipped up the picture of Luke his golden eyes were the same, his chiseled features and full lips were just as I remembered. I moved my thumb grazing the picture longing to touch his cool lips to smell his fall scent I took the picture kissed it and pressed it against my chest longing to feel his arms around me…I took that picture with me as I slept crushing Luke's image to my body, tears streaking down my cheeks awaiting another dreamless sleep to numb my pain.

**NA: Hi please review or I don't know share with friends if you like this story message me if you want to get to know me or if you have questions about plot line or whatever. I love you all for reading and commenting and liking this story I hope that your lives haven't been as hectic as mine and I wish you all the best.**


	11. La Push

**NA: Hey guys Happy Thanks Giving! Sorry about not updating I'm a junior this year and Good Grades and College is kind of a big deal I really do love writing and I do love this story! So please bear with me and please don't hate me for not updating. I love all of you for following this story PLEASE leave a comment or review tell me if you like were the story is going or what your opinion is Just Comment please!**

**La Push**

Every morning I would wake up to the loud sounds of burly men, scarfing down waffles, pancakes, and eggs. They would yell loudly, snorting at each other until the conversation about me would start. I would hear someone new ask, "Who's the girl sleeping on the couch?" Or I would hear someone old ask, "How is she doing?" I never met any of these men except for Sam and Seth. Until one morning I felt a warm hand graze my cheek, I flickered my eyes open to see a pair of deep black eyes… It was Jacob, he smiled at me and said, "Why don't cha come out and meet all of the boys?" My eyes grew wide, I've heard what these guys have been saying about me for a few days now, and some of them didn't like the thought of me being here. I froze from the anxiety, but Jacob encased his arms around me giving me an encouraging hug as he helped me up from the couch. He gently led me into the great dining room where I saw five huge men; half of them had food stuffed into their mouths while the other half was too busy laughing. Once I entered the room everyone became quiet, Jacob was guiding my back keeping me steady. Seth rose from his seat and took my hand for support as I whispered, "Hi. I'm Lily…"

A guy with pieces muffin still stuck to his mouth stood up and smiled, "Hi Lily; My name is Jared, this is Paul, Quil, Embry, and Collin. Leah isn't here right now but I'm sure she looks forward to meeting you!" I nodded and smiled to all of the guys.

Emily smiled as well, "Lily will be staying with us for some time. Till she leaves us she will be treated as part of this family… Ok!" All of the guys nodded; Seth squeezed my hand and said, "Lily why don't you go and get dressed and I'll show you around La Push", I nodded as I left the room I heard multiple hoots and hollers and, "Smooth move Seth!" I began to laugh these guys looked so grown up and yet they acted like 14 year olds. I got dressed in a buttoned up flannel shirt, some jeans that Emily had gotten for me and a zip up sweat shirt I was wearing the day that I went on my little nature walk; Seth and I soon were on our way to explore La Push.

First we walked down by the woods, Seth showed me all the trails that he and his wolf pack use to get around La Push. Seth was showing me so many things doing the best he could to distract me, but there was a thought in the back of my head that I just had to ask him. "So you're a werewolf right?"

Seth gave out a little chuckle and said, "Yes, in fact I'm very vicious!"

"Could… Could I see? I mean can I see you as a wolf?"

Seth stopped smiling his face coming blank into a serious line, "Why would you want to see that?"

"I really don't know, I've just always wondered what an actual werewolf would look like …"

"Do you promise not to slay me?" Seth asked his smile returning, "I know all about you McGivney's and your families slaying ways."

A small smile crept onto my face but I slowly asked once more, "Can I see?"

Seth gave out a sigh "You're not going to like it… You're not going to like me…"

"Seth, I promise I won't be scared, after all my family has been slaying supernatural beings for centuries."

Seth nodded and said, "Lily, stand back ok… Hide behind that tree over there… I don't want to hurt you." I nodded and before going behind the tree I quickly took Seth's hands and drew him in for a hug; his warm body was nice compared to our damp surroundings, Seth pulled me in tighter and buried his head within my shoulder sighing. I knew that this was a big deal for him so I hung onto him even tighter for a few minutes then I left to hind behind the oak tree. I heard a sudden popping sound and loud rip: when I looked to see what was going on I saw Seth explode! This great animal busted out of him, Seth wasn't there anymore, and instead there was this huge sandy wolf. Seth's jean shorts were ripped on the ground in tattered rags. I slowly left the safety of my tree and approached Seth. At first he growled at me but that growl soon turned into a whimper; I came closer to him with my left hand out stretching towards him as I slowly made my way back to him. I then asked, "Can… Can I pet you?" The sandy wolf made a nodding motion so I began to entangle my cold fingers within the sandy fur, the wolf plopped down on his hind legs and began to close his eyes as I continued to stroke him. Seth began to bow completely to the ground and then motioned for me to get on with his head, "Are you sure?" I asked a little hesitant

The wolf nodded as I swung my leg around the sandy wolf I made sure to stay close to him like a person riding on the back of a motorcycle you always stay close to the one driving and you always hold on to that navigator as tightly as you possibly can, and before I knew it we were moving… I was riding a freaking Werewolf! I clung to Seth's fur so tightly that I thought I might accidently rip some of it out! The last time I had ever moved this fast was with Luke… But never have I felt just an intense fear; whenever I was with Luke he would carry me in his arms or on his back he was always in control so if I would slip he would always catch me… But Seth can't help me I'm riding him! This feeling is so freeing… I'm in control. Seth's fur was warm and comforting as the La Push landscape became a blur around us until Seth's speed began to decrease and then he slowly stopped: we were back at Sam's house again! Emily was there waiting for me she had a note in her hand and looked drawn. She was surprised to see me riding on Seth's back but then applauded me saying, "Ah The great Werewolf Slayer tames the great Beast!" Seth howled loudly as he bowed allowing me to hop off his back, I smiled and said, "Thanks Seth that was really cool… Sorry If I pulled any of your fur out…" Seth nodded and licked my cheek as I pat his snout.

Emily soon led me inside and handed me the letter.

**NA: Again I hope that you guys like this update and that you all have a great Thanks Giving.**


	12. The Note

**NA: I know I haven't updated and I know this will probably be the shortest update since ever but I promise to update again I love all of you for reading and I am so sorry for my lack of fanfic activity ;)**

**The Note**

Dearest Lily

I have received news from your parents that they will be staying with Charlotte for another week due to car issues, so they have asked me to take you in and have you live with us for the remainder of your Christmas break. I will be coming to pick you up tomorrow at the boarder at 10 o'clock.

Sincerely Carlisle

My hands fell, both in disappointment and in dread. Christmas was in two days and I wouldn't be spending it with my family, but my ex-boyfriends vampire family. I rather stay here with Sam and Emily, but Luke still seems to follow me even here in this sanctuary: As I set down the note my body became numb, I slowly trudged to the couch, laid down, and curved my body into a ball. Wrapping my arms around my torso I started to feel my body becoming fragile, but before I could shatter I closed my eyes; instead of seeing the comfort of darkness my eyes were welcomed by a pair of bright ruby iris's. My eyes snapped open as my heart began to race, "Shamus" I whispered with a quiver in my voice … Why…Why him? At that point I shattered, my body and mind breaking like a piece of brittle clay. My body began to shiver as tears streamed from my eyes, I became a crumpled mess upon Emily's warn floor. "He's gone; he can't protect me, who will help me? Oh God what if he comes back; Oh God!" Fear spread throughout my entire sense of being, seeing those red eyes, it doesn't make sense. Seth came into the living room his face worried, and once he saw my crumpled sobbing form sprawled upon the floor, in one smooth motion he was surrounding me, his warm arms cradling me as he begins to rock me back and forth, "It's okay, Lily, you're going to be okay. No one is going to hurt you."

I buried my face into his strong bare chest, my tears falling to the floor as I look up into his eyes, "I saw them," I said with a shaky voice, "I saw red eyes, those terrifying red eyes!" Seth's arms clasped around me even tighter, his body became even warmer as he whispered, "I won't let them hurt you Lily, none of those monsters are going to hurt you!" I remained incased within Seth's strong protective arms and for the first time I felt consoled… Safe… Like nothing can take me away while I'm within his grasp; the same way I felt safe with Luke. Almost like a reflex, I dug myself into Seth's chest and whispered, "Stay, please stay with me."

Seth smiled lowered his head, kissed the brim of my hair line and whispered, "Now what makes you think that I'm going to leave you?"

**NA: Please review, love you and I hope all of you had a great Christmas!**


End file.
